


Code Realize (Hiatus) Ficlet

by BishieFanatic



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Code Realize - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishieFanatic/pseuds/BishieFanatic
Summary: Lupin meets a strange girl!(Read Notes at the beginning please!!! xoxo)





	Code Realize (Hiatus) Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi EVERYONE!!!! It's been awhile! At one point, I tried my hand at Code Realize fiction! This is just a small portion of what I had! (Also, not proofread!)
> 
> I'll be presenting new projects REALLY soon! Please follow me on my twitter @BishieCraft for updates, because I update there very often! 2018 is gonna be the year of my chance to try my hand at full time writing! If you like my fics, go on and leave me a message there or here! I'll try to get back around to ALL my other pieces of work! If you are awaiting something, go ahead and leave me a message and tell me what your waiting for! 
> 
> Enjoy this short but sweet delve into Code Realize (otome game) xoxo  
> And please follow me on Twitter for updates and just to say 'whats up!' 
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Steam London. When she had first heard of it, she brushed away people’s descriptions as large exaggerations. But now, as she starred upon the hundreds of sparkling lights and saw for herself that those stories had been true, she was just in awe. It was truly mesmerizing. She stood upon the highest tower, the wind rushing through her chestnut brown hair, a gentle smile upon her beautiful, flawless, ivory face. 

“… Isaac,” she whispered. “, look what you have created,” she frowned now. “, why are you trying to destroy it?” Her mission was simple. Stop Isaac. She had met the man only once, he had been such a kind, pious man. What could have happened? Why had she received orders such as these? “…” it didn’t make any sense. She had had the choice to accept this mission or pass it along. She had accepted. She wanted to know the truth. She wanted to see for herself this city he had worked so hard to create. 

Her thoughts were cut short now, as her eyes caught sight of a distant flare rising up into the night sky. Her head tilted slightly in curiosity. At the moment, she had no clues to go on in order to find Isaac Beckford. The only lead she had been given, was the name ‘Twilight’, a secret organization. For the time being, she would have to play things by ear, until she found herself a lead. This whole city was Isaac’s creation, obviously he had left his footprint everywhere. She would be patient; she would find Isaac. She would get her answers. But for now, she was ever so curious as to what was going on, in the upscale part of London. She had yet to visit that area. 

With an impish grin, the girl, with no hesitation, leapt from the tall tower where she stood. 

_**~ _ + + _ ~** _

“He went this way!” shouts and heavy footfalls echoed around the grand mansion, as private security scurried everywhere to try to find the intruder. “He’s up on the ceiling!” another guard shouted, aiming his gun towards the massive chandiler in the grand foyer. 

“Fools! Don’t break my stuff!” the owner of the mansion, one Marquis Debrount shouted with intensity. “That’s a family heirloom!” he roared. 

Watching the display from his vantage point, Arsene Lupin grinned wildly, in his hands was the bag he had successfully stolen and inside said bag, was the crown he would rightfully return. The job was just too easy to pass up and the extra cash wasn’t something to sneeze over. With a tip of his hat, he bade ‘adieu’ to the guards and Marquis Debrount below and started away. He knew he wasn’t quite out of the woods just yet. The Marquis had sent up a signal flare not long ago that would send reinforcements and it wasn’t in his plans to stick around. He needed to get out before they showed up. 

He was like darkness itself, as he blended into the shadows and made his way towards his exit. He was careful to make sure that the guards followed a planted decoy, while he sprinted towards the rooftop exit. They all thought he was on the ground floor; why would he need to travel up? “Heh,” he grinned, as he jumped out the attic window, landing on the rooftop with ease. He had studied the layout of Debrount’s mansion, the man had a beautiful home, but his design made Lupin’s job that much easier. Just as he stood straight, a voice beside him made him freeze in surprise. 

“Are you a thief?” it was a question that held no other connotations, but pure curiosity. Lupin whipped his entire body around, eyes widening at person he now starred upon. It was a girl! What was a girl doing on the roof!? She was a beautiful girl. Eyes the color of a sparkling ocean, framed but lush, dark eyelashes, skin ivory and flawless, like a doll. Her lips were cherry red, a slight gloss to them, but he didn’t think it was makeup. Her hair was long and waved around her like a silken mass, slightly blowing in the wind. She was a petite, delicate looking creature, that seemed ethereal. Her clothes were strange, foreign even. But it was very hard to not look away. 

Her dress was a dark blue, with black ribbon around her waist. It was rather short and Lupin desperately tried to continue to make eyes contact, not wanting to stray to heart that was on the center of her chest, revealing a tantalizing amount of her cleavage. A creamy expensive of her thighs were revealed, before black stockings covered the rest of her legs, to end with a black dress shoes. Though beautiful she was, this girl was out of place on such a night and especially upon a roof. 

“Uh oh,” Lupin was caught off guard at the girl’s next words, watching as she stepped towards the edge of the roof. 

“It’s dangerous,” he exclaimed, reaching out for her, only to stop when the mysterious girl looked back at him. “, huh?” her eyes spelled mischief, and yet there was a mocking air about them.  
“Looks bad.” She pointed to down below and Lupin stepped up beside her. 

“… Damn,” he had wasted too much time and reinforcements had arrived, parading around everywhere. They had brought spotlights and had even barricaded around the main gate. 

“This is pretty.” Lupin gasped as he now realized his bag was far lighter than it had been and he starred over at the girl, who held the crown in her hands, eyeing it with awe. “Did you steal this?” 

“I stole it back,” Lupin said matter of fact. He wasn’t about to fight with a girl over a crown. He was no gentlemen if he snatched things away from ladies. Though it intrigued him how fast and sneaky she had been. When had she stolen away the crown? This girl, whoever she was, was good. “, the Marquis stole it and I’m just taking it back to its rightful owner.” He explained with a boyish smirk. 

“How fascinating,” the girl tossed back the crown, Lupin hurriedly catching it before it fell over the edge. He breathed a sigh of relief, it had almost fallen out of his fingers. He looked back at the girl, who pointed to each guard on the ground. “, fourteen, fifteen,” she was counting them, with a chipper smile. “, twenty-two, twenty-three,” she moved her hand to the gates. “, thirty.” She finished. “Thirty men. All armed. Those spotlights will be aimed over here next.” She looked excited. “What are you going to do now, Mr. Thief?” 

“Ahem,” Lupin placed the crown back into the bag at his hip. “, my name is Arsene Lupin, Gentlemen thief,” he bowed lavishly towards her, tipping his hat. “, and I plan to make a dashing exit.” 

“I can’t wait.” The girl giggled and stood with a bright smile. “I’ll watch from here.” She said matter of fact. And then arched an eyebrow when Lupin smiled at her. “Hm? What is it?” 

“My apologies mademoiselle,” without warning, Lupin grabbed ahold of the girl and picked her up bridal style, cradling her in arms safely. “, but as a gentleman, I cannot just leave you here. A beautiful lady must be out of harm’s way.” He was surprised to see the elated smile on the girl’s face, her smile made his heart seem to flutter in his chest, she was breathtaking. And then she felt her arms loop around his neck. 

“Let’s get going, Gentlemen Thief!” she exclaimed and Lupin, without wasting time, ran straight across the roof, right after he had thrown a smoke bomb straight bellow. He laughed, as the girl in his arms whistled and laughed herself, clearly enjoying herself, as he bounded across the rooftop. How extraordinary, he had never met a girl who actually enjoyed this excitement. 

“Here we go!” Lupin jumped, feeling the girl hold him tighter, as they were now in the air. He used his cape as sort of wind resistance, and landed on the next roof over with ease, careful not to drop or hurt the delicate creature in his arms. He could from across the way, the guards shouting and screaming, gunshots spraying across the roof they were just on. “Heh,” he continued forward, racing across rooftops, until they were quite some ways away. 

Setting the girl down, Lupin breathed in the fresh air of pure victory. He began laughing, he had successfully got away. He starred over at the girl, who clapped at his victory, a bright smile on her own face. 

“It would seem I stole away two treasures tonight,” he showed off his pearly white teeth in a mischievous smile. “, may I have your name, mademoiselle?” he took off his hat, bowing yet again, cordially. 

“Serenve,” she curtsied. “, just, Serenve.” 

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Serenve.” Lupin grinned now. “What were you doing on that rooftop, if I may ask?” 

“Curious is all,” she shrugged half-heartedly, her eyes traveling to the streets of London, situated behind Lupin. “, will you be returning that crown to its rightful owner now?” she looked back at Lupin. 

“Hmmm, yes, I-“ he frowned, noticing yet again, how the bag now seemed lighter. “Huh?” he looked to the bag and then at Serenve, who was at the moment, placing the crowd upon her head. “… How?” no one was that fast. Or was he just really tired? 

“Well,” she tossed the crown back at him. “, have fun with that, Mr. Gentlemen Thief!” she curtsied once more and started away. 

“Uh, wai-“he hadn’t expected to lose sight of her so soon in the crowd and he quickly made a dash to find her. It wasn’t like him at all to become so flustered, but something told him that Serenve was special. Unfortunately, he really had lost in her the crowds and he cursed under his breathe. “Serenve.” He repeated her name out loud. He would not be forgetting it, anytime soon. 

TBC??

**Author's Note:**

> To continue? Or not? Check me out on Twitter for up dates on new projects arriving soon! ^_^ I'm back guys! xoxo Happy to be back!! I hope the FFXV fans haven't gone away D:!!


End file.
